Current technology exists to display caller identification associated with a wired a telephone on a television screen. However, many households have eliminated the use of a wired telephone and have switched to cellular service as their only means of communication. Therefore, embodiments of the present invention include a method for displaying information, such as, but not limited to, caller identification, associated with a cellular device on a display unit.